tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Series (Mega Drive)
Thomas the Tank Engine is a Sega Genesis video game developed by Malibu Interactive and published by THQ in 1993. Players can pick between five engines to play with: Thomas, James, Percy, Toby and Duck. They can also colour in the engines and give the engineer a name. The colour of the engineer in the colouring in effects the colour of his sprite in-game. It has three different skill levels for three levels; Game, Race and Explore. The game is narrated by American Software programmer Craig Ewert. Characters * Thomas * Edward (not playable) * Henry (not playable) * Gordon (not playable) * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt (voice over) Music The original Thomas title music is played at the title screen. This game featured music from seasons 1, 2 and 3. Various sound effects include a whistle, puffing, breaking, different tones of a selection 'ding' and a 'fill' effect while colouring the engines. Starting the Game The player must pick an engine from Thomas, James, Percy, Toby or Duck. The player can start straight away with Thomas, or colour-in the engines. In the colouring-in, they can choose what colour their engineer's clothes are by colouring them in on the picture. There is an opportunity to name the engineer after the player's own name, or pick from some of the names provided. Some of these include: Amy, Bill, Carlos, Dan, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Kevin, Laura, Maria, Sam and Tim. You must also select a skill level of Easy, Medium or Hard. Levels Game To find the correct rolling stock and take them to the designated station. Once complete, the Fat Controller will make a comment on speed and memory, and a score will be tallied. Rolling stock include mine trucks (Troublesome Trucks), log trucks, gravel trucks (also Troublesome Trucks), Annie and/ or Clarabel and trucks having a shape of varying quantity or colour. Stations include Cronk, Barrow, Crewe, Knapford, Dryaw, Maron, Elsbridge, Shiloh and Brendam. Race To get to the finish line before the other engine reaches it, the player must keep up with his skills and speed. Explore The chance to explore the maps from 'Game' without a timer. Players can pick up loose wagons or coaches and take them anywhere. Goofs * Crewe, Shiloh and Barrow are depicted as stations on the North Western Railway, yet none of them are part of the Island. * In the front view shots of the engines, James, Percy and Duck have the same front view sprite as Thomas, but recoloured. * James, Percy, Toby and Duck are missing their numbers. * Thomas has Edward's face. * James and Duck have Henry's faces. * When Duck, Annie and Clarabel are facing left, their sprites are mirrored, meaning Duck's "GWR" lettering and Annie and Clarabel's names are mirrored as well. * When Duck is going around bends, the side of his running board is red instead of black. * James is depicted with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement, his tender has only four wheels, and his wheels are red. * On the "Pick an Engine" and "Coloring your Engine" screens, all the engines' faces are the same. * Percy's colour-in picture shows him with a single siderod. Gallery File:ThomasTheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)Cartridge.jpg|Cartridge File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TitleScreen.png|Title Screen File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)CharacterSelect.png|Character Select File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ThomasColourIn.png|Thomas Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)JamesColourIn.png|James Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PercyColourIn.png|Percy Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TobyColourIn.png|Toby Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)DuckColourIn.png|Duck Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)NameYourEngineer.png|Name Your Engineer File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PickSkillLevel.png|Pick Skill Level File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameModeSelection.png|Game Mode Selection File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameExample.png|Game Example File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreen.png|Well Done Screen File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteExample.png|Game Complete File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceExample.png|Race Example File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceVictoryExample.png|Race Victory File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ComeBackandPlayAgainScreen.png|"Come Back and Play Again Soon!" Category:Video games Category:Console games